Raise Him As Yours, Please, Severus
by SeptinaStar
Summary: A complete and total AU. Lily makes a request of her truest and best friend. One that Severus tries to his best to honor. genderbent Severus, but there is a reason. Do not like, you don't need to read it.


Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter. Believe me, if I did, the story would've ended with the realization that prejudism is wrong and part of the reason they had the troubles they did.  
Genre: Alternate Reality, Severitus Challenge kinda.  
Pairings: Inconsequential as the pairs are all dead.  
Warnings: Female Snape - but there _is_ a reason, trust me on this.  
Author's Note: I wasn't actually going to ever post it. But was rereading it and thought, what the hey. Hope you like. No reviews are necessary but know that I thank everyone who took a chance on this little story.

654321

Light was absorbed upon the street where a series of innocuous houses dwelt, drenching the road in utter darkness. When light returned, a letter fluttered uselessly down upon the step of the house where a baby once rested in a small cradle.

654321

"_Severus, wake up and fulfill your promise. The time draws near_," Lily's head appeared in his fireplace, rousing him from a restless slumber.

"If you know, then why don't you and Potter flee?" he asked, blearily staring at her. Hopeless devotion reflected in his eyes for his best friend as he rose and knelt in front of the fireplace, it was all he could do not to reach out and pull her through. The only thing that stopped him was the utter futility in such an action.

"_Because that is no life for a child_," she smiled sadly, "_That allows that horrendous beast the victory over us. I simply cannot allow it. You are the only one I trust with this task. Sirius, good natured as he may be, simply falls short of my expectations. Please, you listened to me once and avoided making the worst decision of your life at great cost to your life. Listen to me again and keep the promise made to me so long ago. I have protected you and you have done the same for me – do this for the one I love the most_."

Severus' head bowed for a moment, thoughts racing, trying to think of an alternative and finding none, no matter how he looked at the situation. "I shall do my best," he finally whispered, voice cracking.

"_Raise him as your own_," she pleaded with him, heart breaking in her chest for she knew what it cost Severus to say those words. She may be losing her life and son – but Severus was losing everything that mattered to him – he would be losing his best friend and his identity, disguising it as another.

He would forever live half a life, though she hoped that Harry would heal him, that Severus would _**allow**_ him to heal him.

"I will," he promised, meeting her eyes. "As I promised you so long ago, no matter who the father of your child – or children was, I will love them regardless for they are yours as well."

A sad smile graced her face, "_I wish we could see each other again_."

"It wasn't meant to be, beloved," he replied. "Go and care for Harry, treasure those moments and store them for him. He will need them in the future."

The flames cooled and she left without a word. Severus sat for a few moments longer then rose, his shaking finally subsiding. Her abrupt leaving meant that her husband had returned, thus he felt no hurt from her disappearance. Walking into his lab, he removed the ingredients for a potion he'd never thought he'd have to make.

At least, make for the last – and most permanent – time. It was an experiment long in the making but one of his finest creations. One that would irrevocably change him and he was grateful for the time and years he'd taken to prepare himself for the new life that he may have had to assume.

It was no big loss, he'd never cared for who he was anyway.

654321

"Perseus! Time to come in!" the voice called out from the open window. A woman, shadowed by long, brownish, black hair stood, drying her hands. In the distance, she could see the three year old sitting on the beach of Northern Wales, excitedly building up his sand castles - and then smashing them flat.

"E'en, come pway wiff me," he whined, sniffing a little and wiping his runny nose against his shirt. He hadn't quite gotten over the cold that had dogged him during the spring no matter how many pepper-up potions he took. She'd finally decided that he had to get through it the muggle way. Her own recollection of being sick, of having to endure the sniffles, reminded her of just how miserable the boy was. But it couldn't be helped.

"Now, young man," she sternly rebuked him. Her heart wretched as she watched him slowly push himself up to his feet and toddle up the steps to the rented beach house. Knowing she was watching him, he wiped his feet on the mat and walked in. Seeing his forlorn expression, she relented with a silent sigh. "Sweetie, I know you want to play but it's getting very late – and your Uncle Sirius is coming tomorrow. You don't want to be too tired to visit with him, do you?"

"Wus is coming?" he asked, suddenly excited again. He loved his Uncle Wus. "Will he take me to da park and da zoo and feed me ice scream and candy and soda?"

Elen winced but kept her expression calm, "Most likely. He loves to put loads of sugar into you and send you back to me while he disappears off to Merlin knows where."

"For a very good reason, Ms. Evans," another voice entered their conversation, sounding tired and old beyond his years.

"Unca Wus!" Perseus practically ran at him and knocked him to the ground. "You're here! I missed you. Did you have a good time? Did you miss me? Did you bring me anything?"

Elen shook her head, quick to utter a silent spell that kept the man on his feet. Though it wouldn't kill her to admit it, she would never admit to being worried about the man. There was something in his eyes as they met hers over Perseus' head that spoke of things better addressed now. Something had obviously happened and she rubbed her arms, fearing what it meant.

But she couldn't let fear rule her.

"Of course I missed my little man," he tiredly said, slowly putting the boy down. "And, no, I didn't bring you anything. It isn't your birthday yet."

"Perseus, go wash up," she said, clearing her throat to take care of any hoarseness that might bedevil it.

"Kay!" he chirped happily, skipping out of the room.

Sirius walked up, to her, though his eyes remained on Perseus. "I'll take him out tonight, you need to make arrangements to leave here as quickly and as quietly as you can. Bellatrix and that Crouch kid escaped Azkaban yesterday and are headed in this direction. They must've heard about you."

"Sirius, I promised Perseus that we would stay for a while - he's made some friends here. Are you sure that they're coming here? I haven't done anything that would warrant any attention from the likes of them. Even my potions work is minimal, nothing to generate attention."

He just looked at her.

Nodding her head in resignation at what she saw in his eyes, she once more had to clear her throat to speak. "I'll do it. But you have to tell him. It'll sound better coming from you, perhaps you could come with us? You look like you need some time away."

Sirius looked at her and really contemplated the invitation. "You plan to leave Britain entirely, don't you?"

"Yes," she agreed, "I think it's our best alternative. So, will you join us? I could really use your help, Sirius - and I wouldn't say that if I didn't mean it. Especially to you," there was an almost acidic quality to her tone, reminding Sirius that although they got along now, that was not always the case.

Sirius looked at her, then up the stairs were Perseus had disappeared. He may distrust her but she'd done right by his godson. "I'm in."

The End.


End file.
